tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Armaggon
Armaggon is a cyborg bounty hunter shark and a new villain in TMNT. He is voiced by Ron Perlman. Description History Season 4 The Outlaw Armaggon!: Armaggon is hired by Vringath Dregg to kill the Turtles and their friends. Later, Lord Dregg decides he wants to savor their deaths personally, so he changes Armaggon's orders from killing to capturing the Turtles. Armaggon traps them in an abandoned space station, home to a factory of VX3 Warbots, and as part of his plan, Armaggon uses the control system of the station against the Turtles. But Armaggon did not expect the A.I. responsible for the managing of the station, known as Overmind, having decided that it wants the destruction of all organic living creatures, and so it turns against Armaggon, who is seen to have to count on the help of the Turtles to defeat Overmind. As the space station exploded, Armaggon was left behind when attacking the Turtles. Armaggon survived the explosion and swears he will get the Turtles. The Cosmic Ocean: Armaggon finally catches up to the Ulixes as it arrives at the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna to search for the second piece of the Heart of Darkness. Only after the Turtles have met the Daagons and set off to look for the second piece does Armaggon attack the Ulixes and damage it, allowing him to infiltrate the ship and take Leonardo hostage after a scuffle. Contacting Lord Dregg with good news on having captured the Turtles, their allies, and the first piece of the Heart of Darkness, Armaggon is forced to quadruple his pay when Dregg insults him regarding his previous screw-ups. Taking command of the ship, Armaggon ignores the Turtles' warnings that there is no way to get the next piece as the guardian of it, Cthugga, will deem them unworthy because of him. Their fears are proven true as they are forced to flee from the Cthugga until they are able to lose it in the asteroids around its lair. Armaggon barely has time to laugh it off before he is incapacitated by the Daagons, who the Fugitoid had called for help earlier before Armaggon commandeered the Ulixes. Armaggon is brought back to the Daagon leader, Hiidrala, in chains, with the intent being to incarcerate him in her dungeons for life because of his wanted status. However, before he can be locked up, Lord Dregg and his Vreen drones arrive to fight for the second piece. With the Vreen keeping the Daagons, Turtles, and Hiidrala busy, Dregg frees Armaggon from his chains, and he does battle with Michelangelo and Raphael, until Hiidrala, after being saved from a potential fatal attack from Dregg by Leo, summons the Cthugga to her aid. The Cthugga takes Armaggon and Dregg prisoner, and despite Armaggon trying to shoot and bite his way free, he and Dregg are devoured by the Cthugga. Luckily, a little while later, Dregg's ship, the Hornitron, is able to rescue Armaggon and Dregg from the Cthugga, and once free, set off after the Turtles once more. The Evil of Dregg: In an attempt to lure the Turtles into their clutches, Armaggon learns of Raphael's romantic relationship with the Salamandrian Lieutenant Y’Gythgba, who he calls Mona Lisa, and captures her and her C.O., Commander G’Throkka, known to the Turtles as Sal Commander. Using the leverage of their home planet of Salamandria being invaded by Dregg's forces, Armaggon and Dregg are able to lure the Turtles to Sectoid 1 and take Raph, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Casey prisoner. When Raph learns of Mona betraying them to Dregg and Armaggon, he puts up no resistance as Armaggon takes pleasure in beating the heartbroken turtle up, knocking him out before putting him in the cell where Mikey and Casey are. After Dregg leaves to pull his double-cross on the Salamandrians, Armaggon is caught off-guard when the Turtles and Casey escape, but Dregg soon returns to overpower and send them to be killed by the Scorpinoid. As Dregg celebrates his victory, April is able to hit him with what Armaggon was eating using her psychic powers, making Dregg believe Armaggon did it on purpose, buying her, Donnie, and the Fugitoid time to save the others. When the Fugitoid then unleashes his plasma blast to create a huge hole in the wall, Leo uses the chance to knock Armaggon down towards the Scorpinoid's lair. Armaggon is dazed from the impact, and cannot recover in time before he is grabbed and pulled into the gaping maw, which belches afterwards from devouring him. Appearance Armaggon is an alien creature resembling a shark with a suit of armor on the outside and what appears to be missles on his shoulder plates, along with glowing goggles and a harness. Episode Appeared In *The Outlaw Armaggon! (Debut) *The Cosmic Ocean *The Evil of Dregg Powers & Abilities Armaggon is armed with torpedos painted to look much like a shark. Production SDCC2015_ARMAGGON_Concept_Art_001.jpg|Armaggon Concept Art tumblr_nxq4tok7Pu1r2nvplo7_1280.jpg|Armaggon's Suit Concept Art Gallery ''See Armaggon/Gallery '' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Turtles enemies